<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My My by kookieRidingtae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216966">My My</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae'>kookieRidingtae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Breeding, Courtship, Cute Jeon Wonwoo, Dom Kim Mingyu, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that the Alpha heartthrob of their school, Kim Mingyu, had an identical twin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My My</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ik im not done with my other story but i couldn't help myself ndjsjsjsjs so i won't update this until i finish that story and the other two in the series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo sighs as he flops on his bed with his phone in hand, relaxing after a long day of studying. He goes into Instagram and scrolls through his feed and stumbles into a post Soonyoung, one of his best friends, uploaded, Wonwoo squints his eyes to check the date, hm, weird.</p>
<p>It said an hour ago, and for exactly an hour ago Soonyoung had called him and asked him if he wanted to hang out with him and a few other friends. Wonwoo had, obviously since he wasn't in one of the numerous pictures of the hang out Soonyoung had posted, declined claiming he had to study and yet here he was on his bed with his phone so close to his face it could make him officially blind.</p>
<p>The picture displayed on Wonwoo's screen was of his best friend and Kim Mingyu, both sporting wide smiles and posing for the camera.</p>
<p>Wonwoo sits upright immediately when he reads the caption underneath the picture.</p>
<p><em>'@jWonwowww </em> <em>Don't worry, I didn't steal your man, just had a few drinks with him ;)'</em></p>
<p>Wonwoo chokes on his saliva when he clicks on '<em>more comments..' </em>and sees that Wonwoo's 'man' AKA Mingyu had commented.</p>
<p>'<em>This wonwowww guy doesn't happen to be the cute guy in history class, right?'</em></p>
<p>If that hadn't made Wonwoo's breath hitch and the urge to scream so big the notification of a new follower snapped him out of his trace and with shaky limbs he tapped on the heart button.</p>
<p><em><strong>THEKimMingyu is now following you!</strong></em> </p>
<p>Wonwoo couldn't believe what was happening, why was his crush suddenly realizing Wonwoo existed and OH MY GOD MINGYU KNEW THEY WERE IN THE SAME HISTORY LESSON AND MINGYU CALLED HIM CUTE.</p>
<p>A call from Soonyoung suddenly interrupts his silent screaming and the chaos happening in his head, he swipes to the right and brings the phone up to his ear.</p>
<p>"<em>Wonwoo!"</em></p>
<p>The said boy pulls the phone away from his ear the second he hears the older boy's high pitched voice saying his name.</p>
<p>"<em>I saw that a certain someone followed another certain someone and also commented about how that another certain someone was cute."</em></p>
<p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his friend's silliness, "Jeez, Soon, just say Mingyu goddamn it and why are you addressing me as 'another certain someone'?"</p>
<p>"<em>Shush, you don't get it. I've got some even more exciting news though</em>." That has Wonwoo frowning, what could possibly be better than your crush knowing of your existence?</p>
<p>"<em>Guess the fuck what, Kim fucking Mingyu has a whole ass fucking twin that has been living in America for the past like what 4, or 5, years and he had apparently just gotten back last week. And guess even more what, he is going to our fucking school, I mean yeah obviously since his twin goes there too but, still!"</em></p>
<p>Hearing no response from the younger Soonyoung frowned and was about to speak up when a loud, extremely high pitched sound reached his ear a bit too close and made him quickly pull the phone away from his ear and placed it on the pillow.</p>
<p>Even then he could still hear the noise, Soonyoung smirked, so even Wonwoo could get like this, huh?</p>
<p>"<em>Hyung, I- wait- did you just say- I, I'm not fine. One Mingyu? Sure, sure I can handle that, barely, but two?? Two gorgeous, unreal, so out of this world, inhumanely handsome creatures walking on the same ground and breathing the same air as me? No, I don't think I'm going to be able to survive, Soon hyung you're invited to my funeral-"</em></p>
<p>Soonyoung releases a chuckle and falls back on his bed on his back, arm up and resting below his head as support. "You know, you're really cute when you become that like that."</p>
<p>The omega pouts, Soonyoung could just <em>hear </em>his pout and visualize it in his head as the younger spoke.</p>
<p>"<em>Yah, don't call me cute. You're making me blush.</em>"</p>
<p>"Woah, wow, Wonwoo what happened with being just friends? Have you finally decided to take on my offer?" </p>
<p>Soonyoung hears Wonwoo snort followed by a giggle. "<em>Yeah, right. Dream on midget. Besides, I thought you had Jihoon?</em>"</p>
<p>"Hm, not yet. At least that's what he says."</p>
<p>Wonwoo frowns, "How come? Didn't you guys go on dates and stuff? And your parents have already accepted for you two to marry."</p>
<p>"<em>Yes but apparently, it's not that easy according to Jihoon. But never mind about that, so what are you going to do on Monday when everyone will be looking at you because Kim Mingyu followed you?"</em></p>
<p>Wonwoo gulps and tries to think about the scenario in which he shows up at school on Monday and gets unwanted stares and ends up getting bullied.</p>
<p>He cringes, "Yeah I honestly don't have an idea."</p>
<p>"<em>Aight, cool just let me know if you have a plan or something- oh, crap I've got to go Won, see you!"</em></p>
<p>"Yeah, sure bye!"</p>
<p>Once he hangs up Wonwoo heaves a sigh and places his phone on his chest where it rests for the next 30 minutes until Wonwoo's eyes get droopy and he falls asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time Wonwoo wakes up it's 8 AM on a Sunday morning and he groans while forcing himself up from his warm and comfortable bed. He walks into his bathroom and does his morning routine consisting of washing his face, brushing his teeth and then taking a 10 minute shower.</p>
<p>He puts on sweatpants and a baggy white shirt and heads downstairs to the kitchen. He sees his mom in front of the stove once he gets inside the room, his brother was surprisingly also up and was watching TV.</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks around and sees his dad sitting on the chair of the dining table with a cup of coffe and newspaper in his hands.</p>
<p>"Morning, honey." Wonwoo turns to his mother and flashes a smile to which she returns before she puts the last pancake on a plate already containing a pile of pancakes, she takes the plate and walks to where his dad is sitting and places it on the table.</p>
<p>"Oh, Wonwoo could you go down to the store and buy milk, I didn't realize I had used the last bit of it for the pancakes." </p>
<p>Wonwoo doesn't really want to go out now but he holds his tongue and instead nods, his mom beams and thanks him while handing him her credit card.</p>
<p>"Buy what you want, 'kay? Thank you so much,I know you were studying a lot yesterday and must be tired."</p>
<p>Wonwoo shakes his head, "It's okay mom." He laughs. <em>It's really not.</em></p>
<p>Wonwoo takes his jacket and puts on his shoes, he ruffles his damp hair and hopes it doesn't look too bad. He pauses, it was 9 AM there was no way there were any teenagers that went to his school that were up this early on a Sunday so he doesn't know what he was worrying about.</p>
<p>And so he skips on taking the suppressant that hides his scent. There was no one he needed to hide from, no one in his school lived in Wonwoo's neighborhood. People couldn't exactly pinpoint what he was thanks to the lack of Wonwoo's scent they could smell so they assumed he was an Alpha because of his deep voice and height.</p>
<p>The reason he hides his smell is because his school has a bunch of stuck up Alphas who think they rule over everyone and looks down on Omegas. Which is why most Omegas leave their school and now there were less than 50 Omegas in the 500 students that went to Wonwoo's school, most were seniors and didn't get bothered much but Wonwoo felt bad for the first yeard who were at the mercy of the arrogant Alphas. </p>
<p>The majority of them were Alphas while the other percent were betas. Soonyoung and Jihoon, a Beta Soonyoung is in love with, are the only ones who know that Wonwoo was an Omega and he would like to keep it that way.</p>
<p>He opens the door and breathes in the fresh air, Wonwoo had not went out since Friday when he went home after school hours had ended so it felt a bit weird to be outside.</p>
<p>The store was rather close to their house and only took around 10 minutes of walking,Wonwoo walks inside and heads for the aisle where the milk was.</p>
<p>When taking a corner he suddenly bumps into someone and nearly falls on his butt if it weren't for the stranger's, that was definitely an Alpha judging by the smell and build, arm wrapping around his waist and stopping him from falling.</p>
<p>Wonwoo gasps, expecting to feel pain but frowns when he doesn't so he opens his eyes. The view in front of him was something he had never thought would happen.</p>
<p>Mingyu, now sporting black locks instead of the silver Wonwoo had seen on Soonyoung's Instagram, was holding him close with his arm around Wonwoo's waist and if Wonwoo thought he had hidden his shock beneath his usual stoic face he must've had thought wrong because Mingyu was suddenly smiling with an amused glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>Wonwoo scrambles to his feet, moving a good two feet away from the Alpha Wonwoo bows twice while mumbling gratitude and apologies.</p>
<p>Mingyu laughs (was it just Wonwoo or was his voice just a tad bit deeper than it usually was and sounded a bit different?), "It's okay, cutie. You going somewhere?"</p>
<p>Wonwoo sees him sniff and panics, Mingyu was one of the bunch of Alphas who make fun of Omegas but he had never uttered a word to Wonwoo since he thought he was an Alpha, at least Wonwoo <em>thinks </em>Mingyu thinks he's an Alpha. It was no secret that Mingyu fucked around with both Omegas and Betas but Wonwoo wasn't the type to catch someone's eye.</p>
<p>He didn't know if he should ignore that Mingyu had just called him a 'cutie' right in front of his face or if he should comment about.</p>
<p>He decides against it and nods, "Yeah, gotta buy milk, you?"</p>
<p>"My brother wanted me to buy him snacks."</p>
<p>"Now? I mean doesn't he eat breakfast?"</p>
<p>Mingyu once again laughs and Wonwoo has the sudden urge to melt into a puddle on the floor.</p>
<p>"Kid's got a hangover and whines about me being mean to him even though drinking was his own fault. I've already made him breakfast and he's actually in our home eating it right now but decided to be a brat and blackmailed me into going to the store." </p>
<p>Wonwoo giggles, "Is he younger?"</p>
<p>Mingyu's sighs while rubbing the back of his neck. "No, he's older than me by a few minutes yet he acts like a three year old."</p>
<p>"Woah, a few minutes? Are you guys twins or something?" Wonwoo gasps and asks a stupid question that he already knows the answer to because what else would it be if Mingyu's brother was 'a few minutes older'. </p>
<p>"Yeah, since I haven't seen him in a while it feels weird seeing another me but with different hair color."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well-" Suddenly Mingyu's phone rings and he picks it up from his pocket, he sends Wonwoo a look and Wonwoo nods for him to answer it.</p>
<p>"Yes? Hyung, wait- yes I remember what you wanted and no I just stopped to chat with someone," he presses the phone against his chest and looks back at Wonwoo as if asking for his name.</p>
<p>"Wonwoo." He whispers.</p>
<p>"Wonwoo. What? You know him? Hold up, I need to go see you later!" </p>
<p>Mingyu turns back to him and smiles.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that, he was just asking why I was taking so long." Wonwoo shakes his head.</p>
<p>"I don't mind, by the way, what's your brother's name?"</p>
<p>"Oh that reminds me, I never told you my name." He takes Wonwoo's hand in his and presses a kiss on the back of the omega's hand, Wonwoo's face turns beet red and he squirms.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Wonwoo, my name is Gyumin and my brothers name is Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. I think you guys go to the same school?" </p>
<p>The next words after 'Kim Mingyu' doesn't reach Wonwoo's ears and he stays frozen on his spot. </p>
<p>Did he just say his brother was Mingyu? But...then...his mind goes back to when Soonyoung had, with a lot of cursing involved, told him Mingyu had a twin and that he was back to Korea after having been living in America.</p>
<p>Wonwoo's jaw falls and he stares at Ming- wait it was Gyumin, right?</p>
<p>Said boy looks at him with concerned eyes. He waves a hand in front of the shorters eyes and watches him blink before he shakes his head to probably snap out of whatever that had made him silent.</p>
<p>"Y-you're Mingyu's twin brother? I- all this time I thought I was talking to Mingyu- it's incredible how much you two look alike, it's like you guys are clones."</p>
<p>Gyumin chuckles and strokes Wonwoo's pink cheeks with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"I take it you didn't know? Mingyu said he knew you, aren't you guys friends?"</p>
<p>Wonwoo cringes, to tell the truth Wonwoo has actually only spoken to the younger boy once or twice in the 2 years Mingyu's been in their school and consisted of 'hi' and a shy 'hello' from Wonwoo, they might have shared smiles and held eye contact for a few minutes longer than needed but that was all, neither of them took the first step and spoke to the other. Wonwoo, because he was too shy and in general was not good with speaking to people and Mingyu, well Wonwoo doesn't know.</p>
<p>Wonwoo shakes his head to stop thinking about it, he was about to put his hands in the pockets of his jacket when he remembers that Gyumin still had Wonwoo's hand in his.</p>
<p>"Though I would see why staying just friends would be hard, I mean, God, just look at you. You're the perfect little Omega, you would look so beautiful carrying my pups, wouldn't you Wonwoo?"</p>
<p>Wonwoo had not expected <em>this </em>kind of talk, especially not with someone he had met a few minutes ago, let alone the twin goddamn brother of his crush. He was for once glad that he was an Omega and had a hot guy say that he basically wanted to knock Wonwoo up. </p>
<p>His family and his small, very small circle of friends all knew that Wonwoo wasn't quiet fond of finding out he was an Omega when he had presented at the age of 15, everyone had obviously expected him to be an Alpha like his father and mother but that was obviously not the case after Wonwoo had experienced his first heat at the same time as he presented.</p>
<p>He blames his Great Grandma for being an Omega and made it possible that he too became an Omega.</p>
<p>Wonwoo stammers, not knowing what to say and instead stands there with a face so red it puts a tomato to shame. Gyumin let's out a loud laugh that makes him throw his head back and Wonwoo's eyes widen fearing embarrassment of the elderly people that lived close to him would see them, Gyumin lets go of Wonwoo's hand and Wonwoo feels how his hand suddenly feels cold and lonely without the comfort of Gyumin's big hand enveloping his smaller one.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I was just kidding. It's too early for us to get pups, maybe we'll wait a few years and then get you all plump and soft with my children." He leans in and buries his face in the crook of Wonwoo's neck, he breathes in and traces his nose up where the intriguing smell was the strongest, behind his ear.</p>
<p>He growls low in his throat and Wonwoo jumps at how deep it sounded, Gyumin wraps both his arms around Wonwoo's waist and draws him in closer to his chest.</p>
<p>Wonwoo feels how his heart starts beating way too fast and hard and prays that the Alpha can't hear or smell the slick that suddenly gushed out of his hole.</p>
<p>"What do you think about that, hm?"</p>
<p>Wonwoo thinks that Gyumin is just as dangerous as Mingyu is for his health and this year was going to be interesting with the arrival of Mingyu's long lost brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im suddenly so into the idea of wonwoo being pregnant so i might release a one shot of it, it's already started i just need to finsh writing it, I JUST CANT STOP ADDING NEW STORIES TO MY DRAFT LIKE MY GOSH HELP Y DO I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS WHEN IN SCHOOL MY BRAIN GETS SOOOOO EMPTY </p><p>somehow, this fic feels weird to me idky, i think its the way i wrote it, im sort of cringing at it, gyumin sounds weird im sry lol i didn't come up with smth better so yh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>